Clash of a Titan and a Sheriff
by courderouge2006
Summary: After all the mayhem of the Morgan Edge scandal, Clark is happy to meet up for a nice lunch date with Lois. But can anything ever be that simple for the Smallville Sheriff? Based in the Sheriff Kent AU, read Smallville, Big Trouble if you haven't already.


I can't get these ideas out of my head, so I'm just gonna keep putting them on paper. Or a hard drive technically. I own none of these characters.

--

Clark pulled the Charger into a spot outside of the restaurant he was supposed to meet Lois at for lunch. Every now and then he came into Metropolis so they could have lunch together at least once a week, never mind the fact she spent several nights in Smallville lately.

Climbing out he looked around for her car but he didn't see it yet. "No surprise… punctuality and Lois, not a good combination." He started to head toward the door when he heard someone hurrying into the lot behind him and saw her car rushing into the spot he was currently standing in. Jumping back out of the way, Clark smirked as he saw that she was in such a rush.

"What's the big rush Lois?" He walked over and opened her door, seeing her fumbling with something to put in her purse.

She climbed out and gave him a quick kiss. "The reservation is for 12:15, we need to get inside… Clark! Why are you wearing your uniform?" She looked at the Smallville Sheriff Department button up shirt he wore with his jeans and tan steel-toed boots.

He looked at her, confused. "Because I was at work."

She sighed. "This is a nicer type of restaurant Clark, you couldn't bring a better shirt?"

He stepped back and looked around. "Lois, it's not the dining room at the Ritz Carlton, it's a little nicer than Applebee's. What's going on here?"

She grunted and pulled his old cap off, brushing her fingers though his hair. "We'll just have to make it work." She straightened up his collar and tucked the back of his shirt into his jeans.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on here or not?"

Lois grabbed his arm. "It's nothing, I'm just looking forward to a nice meal." She gave him a bright smile and stopped again suddenly. "Clark, don't wear your gun inside. It's… braggy."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't argue. He knew there was very little hope there. Sticking his pistol and holster under the console he locked the Charger back. "Alright, is that better?"

She nodded, smiling. "Let's go honey, we don't want to be late."

"Late for what?!" He followed her as she rushed into the restaurant, dragging him almost.

Lois walked up to the podium. "Hi. Lane, party of three?"

Clark's head perked up when he heard her say that. "Three?"

Lois waved his question off as the hostess looked back up. "Yes ma'am, your third has already arrived, this way please?" She started walking.

Clark leaned over to Lois. "What is going on, who are we meeting here?"

She just smiled at him again. "Just calm down, don't worry, and everything will be fine."

Clark was confused beyond words now, but he saw the hostess stopping at a table near the back of the dining room. A man had his back to them wearing a green suit. Clark walked around the side with Lois and then noticed the man was in fact wearing a Military uniform.

Lois kept the smile plastered on her face. "General."

The man stood up, facing the both of them. "Well hello, Lo."

Lois held her hand out, gesturing. "Clark, I'd like you to meet General Sam Lane."

Clark reached his hand out to the man.

Lois continued. "Daddy, I'd like you to meet Sheriff Clark Kent."

Clark's breath caught in his throat, and he turned to look at Lois with wide eyes. "D-daddy?"

He turned back to the man after hearing him clear his throat gruffly. "He seems to be very sharp Lo, where did you manage to find him?"

Clark turned back to the man, feeling a bit of anger grow from that cheap shot.

"Daddy, be nice." Lois moved to sit down quickly, leaving the two men standing.

General Lane stared over at Lois and then back to Clark. "I suppose they skip over teaching manners in your neck of the woods? A man pulls the chair out for a lady to sit."

Clark swallowed and sat down after the General. "We do sir, but I've learned that Lois is very much an independent woman."

The General huffed. "Even so."

Clark took a big swallow from the water glass on the table, cutting his eyes to Lois. She was already looking through the menu. Clark glanced around the room, trying to see if anyone was as uncomfortable as him right now. Was the heat on in here? It was stifling.

He noticed a busboy clearing off a table and watched him for a bit. He snapped out of it when he felt Lois jam her heel onto his boot. _"Damn, she always gets right behind the steel toe!" _He turned in her direction. "Yes Lois?"

She smiled before her expression turned deadly serious. "Don't drift off, this is important!" she whispered harshly.

Clark just nodded. He glanced back to her father. "So General Lane, what brings you to Metropolis?"

He didn't look away from the menu. "Official business for the Army."

Clark sat there nodding… in the silence after the General's very succinct answer. He turned to Lois. "How are things at the Planet doing today?"

She grinned. "They're going great. Things have calmed down after all the hoopla with Morgan Edge, so right now it's mostly covering the City Council while they're meeting on business."

The General grunted again. "That business with Morgan Edge, definition of a debacle. Too much collateral damage on the authorities' side. Whoever planned that should be stripped of all rank, that's how the Army does it."

Clark's hand tightened on the glass he was holding, and he took a deep breath before willing himself to calm down. Lois looked at him and then back to the General. "Daddy, no one was lost. And one of the biggest crime bosses in Kansas was caught, which led to his empire falling as well."

The General looked to Clark. "So what I can infer from my little Lo's attempt to make it sound better is that you were somehow involved in planning that screw up?"

Clark looked back at the man, trying to keep his temper in check. "My partner and I planned it, with input from the Metropolis Police Department. But yes sir, I was mostly in charge."

"That's the problem. Something of that scale, they should have immediately contacted Fort Ryan. You don't leave that to county police."

Clark forced a smile. "Well sir, my deputy, Whitney Fordman, was actually enlisted in the military before he was honorable discharged with an injury he got saving his men."

The General looked impressed. "Really? What branch?"

"The Marines."

General Lane huffed again, chuckling dryly. "That would explain it then. Jarheads. All fight no finesse."

Clark popped his neck and was turning to the General when his eye caught something again, drawing his attention. He looked around the table and stood quickly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He was walking off towards the restroom before they could respond.

Lois watched Clark walk away before she turned back to her father. "Is this really necessary?"

The General looked surprised at her question. "What are you talking about, Lo?"

"You're being amazingly arrogant and rude right now, and Clark hasn't done anything to deserve it."

The General glared in the direction Clark had walked off. "He's not good enough for you."

Lois rolled her eyes. "No one I've ever met has been good enough in your eyes."

The General held his hand up. "Now that's not true. Keenan was a fine young man, I liked him a lot."

Lois stared, wide eyed. "You scared the hell out of him when we were teenagers, you said he was a young punk then."

"Well, he grew up and did right by his country. He's highly decorated now, a model soldier. Why don't you look him up again, you have my blessing."

Lois stared in shock. "Wes is happily married now. He and Jodi have been together for nine years. They're very happy, I get the Christmas letter every year."

The General folded his menu closed again. "Nothing's ever stopped you before Lo, and Keenan couldn't do any better than you."

"You… you'd rather I break up a marriage than date Clark?"

"I want what's best for you. And some… hick Sheriff isn't nearly good enough. Keenan can protect himself, and his family, since you seem to be hell bent on this career getting yourself into trouble chasing your little stories."

Lois shook her head. "Clark has protected me just fine daddy."

Just then Clark came back to the table. "Sorry about that. Did I miss anything?"

Lois shook her head. She looked over to him and noticed his attention wasn't exactly focused around the table right now, not that she blamed him. She was sorry she let herself get pulled into this by her father. Luckily the waiter came up right then to take their orders. Clark had gestured for Lois to go first, then the General, and finally he placed his.

They stumbled through a few more minutes of conversation before Clark pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'm sorry, please excuse me again." He was gone again quickly.

"So, I'm not supposed to be offended at the indifference your guest is showing to me right now?" the General asked Lois.

She sighed. "Boyfriend, daddy. And if Clark answered, it means it is something vital."

"Since you met him, you've been involved in a high speed car chase, a home invasion involving six armed gunmen, and were almost kidnapped before being hit in the face with a standard issue Glock pistol."

Lois stared at him, even more shocked. "How do you know all of that?"

"I have my ways, Lo."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well if you have your ways, then you will know that the reason I made it through all of that is because of Clark."

"The only reason you were even involved in it is because of him. He can't protect you Lo. I am forbidding this from going any further."

Lois lowered her hand, her jaw set now. "Forbidding?"

Clark sat back down. "My apologies, the station sent me something. So how is everything here?"

Lois and her father were still glaring at each other, neither backing down. Clark sat quietly, realizing this wasn't the best time to try to broach the subject of interesting stories from work again.

"You heard me Lo."

She took a deep breath before exhaling it. "Yes I did, General. But you know that has never worked before, and it won't now. As for your other argument, I've gotten myself in much worse situations, and we both know it."

The silence was broken by the buzz from Clark's phone. He pulled it from his front pocket and checked it again, not noticing the glares from both of them.

"Kent, maybe this doesn't seem important enough to warrant your attention, but I don't take kindly to being insulted like this." The General finally spoke in Clark's direction.

"No insult intended sir, please believe me." Clark didn't stop reading from his phone as he spoke.

The General stood up, throwing his napkin to the table. "I'll be leaving now. Lo, you have my orders. I trust you'll do what is right." He started to move when Clark stood up and grabbed his arm. Lois and the General stared down at the Sheriff's hand on the General's uniform.

Clark glanced up finally. "That's a good idea sir, please take her out with you?"

Lois stood up now, furious at being bossed around. "What the hell do you think you're doing Clark?"

He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "Trust me." And with that he was walking off toward the kitchen.

Lois stared at him as he disappeared through the doors. The General shook his head. "Now do you see why he's not good enough? No respect in that boy."

Lois turned back to her father and opened her mouth to reply when a loud crash came from the kitchens.

Both of them stared at the door after hearing the noise, and suddenly the doors burst open as a form came flying out of there. Looking down, Lois saw Clark on the floor rubbing his jaw, blood coming from his lip. "Clark!" She started moving to him when her father grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go!"

"Lo, look through the door."

She looked up to see a mountain of a man, bald and ugly, in an apron and dingy clothes. Clark stood up quickly and ran back at him, slamming his shoulder into the mountain's stomach and tackling him back through the doors into the kitchen.

"What is he doing?" the General demanded.

Lois could only shake her head, staring at the doors as more noise broke out. Cooks and waiters came running out of the kitchen and the rest of the dining room was already clearing out as the fight grew bigger.

Clark came flying through the doors again, pots and pans and broken plates coming with him. The mountain walked into the dining room and grabbed Clark with one hand by the throat, lifting him up again and slamming him into the wall.

Lois' eyes grew wider. Whoever that was was strong enough to hold Clark up with one arm.

Clark was struggling for breath, trying to pull the man's hand off of his throat. Pulling his boot up he slammed it into the man's face, then again… then again. He finally dropped Clark to the floor and stumbled away, clutching at his face.

Clark sucked in a deep breath, coughing. "Hey Titan!"

The mountain turned around to face him just in time for Clark to push up off the floor and rocket an uppercut to his jaw, stumbling him again.

Lois watched them, worried about Clark but astonished that he rocked that big freak… Titan he had called him.

Clark rushed at Titan and kicked him in the face again, knocking him back into a chair. Stumbling over some broken plates, Clark held his hand up. "Alright, just stop fighting, and this will all be a lot easier."

Titan moved quickly, slamming his fist into Clark's abdomen. Clark hit his knees, gasping for air. Titan pulled his leg back and slammed a kick into Clark's side, flipping him several times across the floor sideways.

Lois tried to pull away again, but her father wasn't letting go. "He's doing that to Kent, what do you think he could do to you?"

"I don't care, I have to help him!"

The General wrapped his arms tighter around her. "If he's that good, he'll be fine Lo! I'm not letting you in there!"

Titan heard the shouts and turned, seeing the two standing there. A twisted grin crossed his face and he started walking over to them, ripping the apron from his chest with ease. Lois saw some sort of tribal tattoo on his forearm.

"Hey ugly!"

Titan turned back towards Clark in time to see a frying pan come flying through the air and slam into his face. He stumbled, wavering on his feet.

Clark jumped up onto a table and ran forward, jumping and planting both of his feet hard into Titan's chest, knocking him back onto another table before it collapsed under him.

Clark grabbed Titan by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, only to be hit with an uppercut to his jaw, making his legs go weak. Titan grabbed Clark around his throat again, lifting him up and tossing him several feet through the air as Clark crashed into another table, glassware and plates shattering around him.

The General started pulling Lois back from the carnage as the huge man turned his attention back to them. "We need to get out of here Lo, someone's called the police by now I'm sure."

Titan was grinning again, walking toward them, his hand reaching out for Lois and almost grabbing her…

Clark dove through the air and landed on Titan's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and cinching it in tight. "Go down!"

Titan stumbled back a few steps, his face turning red as he reached back, trying to pull Clark off of him.

Clark pulled harder, growling as he tried to bring the big man down.

Titan hit one knee, his hands loosening their grip on Clark's hair and clothes.

Clark laughed, almost maniacally as he felt the big man giving out.

But Titan wasn't done. He pushed himself up suddenly and jumped into the air… before crashing to the ground on top of Clark.

Clark groaned, his eyes fluttering. He could see Titan getting to his feet slowly. And he heard Lois scream. Pushing himself over to his stomach he dragged himself across the floor, lunging to grab at Titan's ankle. Locking his arm around it, he held on as the behemoth dragged him along the floor.

Clark reached up to grab at the waist of Titan's pants and pulled himself up higher, swinging a punch around to his stomach. The big man stopped, turning to face Clark and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him up. Clark rocketed another punch to Titan's stomach. And then another.

Pushing himself to his feet, Clark slammed his knee into Titan's gut, doubling him over. Stepping back, he lunged forward and punched Titan again, knocking him to one knee. Clark stepped back again and planted his boot into Titan's face, knocking him to both knees. Looking around, Clark stepped onto a chair and jumped, bringing his fist down onto Titan's face one more time, finally knocking the man mountain to the ground.

Clark fell back into the chair, breathing hard. He saw Titan twitch and put his hands on the floor, pushing himself up… and then Clark smiled when Titan fell back to the floor, finally not moving. Clark reached onto the back of his belt and grabbed his cuffs, glad Lois hadn't thought to tell him not to bring them in, and hefted Titan's arms behind him, snapping the cuffs into place. Wiping the blood from his face, he looked up to see Lois and the General staring at him. "Sorry… just business. What were we talking about?"

--

Lois stood next to her father outside of the restaurant, watching the Metropolis PD heft Titan into the back of a prisoner transport. Clark was talking to Captain Sawyer about what happened inside. She sat on a bench and glanced over at the General. "So, are you still going to 'forbid' me from being with him?"

General Lane sighed. "He's not good enough for you Lo."

She stared at him. "I can't believe after what he just did, for both of us, that you can say that."

He shrugged. "Lo, you grew up with the Army. Your family was the Army. You need that structure, not someone who gets into wild brawls during lunch."

She stood to face him. "No, your family was the Army. My family was a father who would rather toss me around to random boarding schools and a sister who resented me my entire life. Only one man has ever really been there for me, and that's him."

The General grunted. "I've been there for you every time you managed to get yourself into some kind of trouble and needed me to bail you out of it."

She scoffed. "You just don't get it do you? Normal people need more support than just when they're in trouble. They need someone to really be there for them at anytime. Whether they just lost their job or they were pissed at a coworker who took their parking spot."

"I didn't raise you to be weak Lo, I raised you to be a Lane."

She shook her head. "You didn't raise me General. So why do you feel like you have the right to tell me what to do now?"

Clark walked back over to them, slowly. "Well, that's all squared away."

General Lane cleared his throat. "What was the problem with the boy? Unpaid parking tickets? Jaywalking? I'm sure it merited the destruction you just caused in there."

Clark just grinned at the man. "No sir. That was Jacob Glenn, a.k.a. Titan. He's wanted in six different states for second and first degree murder. He prefers entering those one night cage fighting tournaments and have his 'fun' there. Other times he picks drunks in a bar. I thought he looked familiar, we had updated 'Be on the Look Outs' sent to the station yesterday and he was on them. I asked Whitney to check for me, that's what the phone was for."

Lois stared at Clark and then back to her father, the start of a smug grin curling her lip.

The General had the good grace to not push it any further. "Well… good job Kent. The streets of small town America can sleep safer tonight. I'll be going now, more pressing matters await at Fort Ryan." He turned to walk toward the parking lot when a hand on his arm stopped him again. He raised an eyebrow at Clark before turning back. "Something else?"

"Yes sir. You might not think much of me because I'm not an enlisted man, but I respect you sir, in spite of your personal attitude towards me and my job. But there's one thing you need to realize about me. I will do whatever it takes to protect those around me, no matter if it's friends, family or even random strangers. Even you, sir."

Clark took a step closer. "But the one thing I am not going to stand for is you looking down your nose on a friend of mine who served his country proudly and honorably because you think he joined up with a 'lesser' branch. Whitney was a damn good Marine, and he is a far better friend, husband and father." Clark put extra emphasis into letting the General know the last part. "He's put himself on the line for me and others because that's the type of person he is, even at the expense of his own health. So I don't want to hear you disparage him because you don't like the uniform he wore. And if you wonder how I could dare speak to you like this, well it doesn't really seem I could get any further down your list, could I?" Clark slapped the General on the arm and then smiled. "Have a good trip."

Lois watched Clark walk off with a proud smile and turned back to gauge the General's reaction.

General Lane watched as Clark walked off and then met Lois' gaze. Taking a deep breath he looked toward the Sheriff one more time and then gave Lois a simple nod before heading to his jeep.

Lois grinned even bigger before she walked over to Clark, wrapping her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder. "I think he likes you."

Clark laughed, several groans mixed in. "Yea, I'm sure he does."

They walked toward their vehicles in silence until Clark stopped suddenly. "This is your fault you know."

She looked at him, amazed. "My fault, what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you'd just let me wear my gun in there, I could have shot that guy after the first punch and been done with it."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up. "Well, I'll make it all better later, how's that sound?"

Clark groaned. "I'm not sure I even feel up to that Lois."

She pouted. "Oh? Because you know, seeing you kick his ass… that was really hot."

Clark lifted his eyebrow. "Oh yea?"

She nodded. "Oh yea."

Clark looked around the parking lot and opened the driver's side door to the Charger. "Get in."

She climbed over to the passenger's seat, smiling as he climbed in. "Where are we going?"

"Home." He fired the engine up, and looked over to her. "I mean Smallville. My home, I didn't mean to imply…"

She slid over and laid her head on his shoulder. "No. Home sounds good."

--

Thanks for reading. Please review, and let me know what you think, or other situations you might like to see Sheriff Kent and Lois in.


End file.
